Electronic components such as integrated chips generally produce heat when operating. The heat is then transferred to an object to which the electronic component is attached and/or to the surrounding air. However, cooling solutions may be necessary for certain electronic components to maintain the operational temperature thereof below a critical temperature, which if reached, the electronic component may either not operate efficiently or fail due to heat damage.
Various known cooling solutions for such electronic components can be used. A common cooling solution is to attach a heat sink to a circuit substrate such that the heat sink is thermally coupled to the heat generating components of the circuit substrate. A fan may be also coupled to the heat sink to provide forced convection for the heat sink. Such cooling devices, however, may only be capable of cooling a heat generating component down to the ambient temperature. Additionally, the rate by which typical cooling solutions transfer heat away from a heat generating component may not be sufficient for certain heat generating components that generate heat at a high rate. Furthermore, with increasing miniaturization of circuit components, the heat output rate of these components may increase. Accordingly, cooling solutions that can only provide cooling down to the ambient temperature may not suffice in order to provide efficient operation of heat generating components or to prevent heat damage to the heat generating components.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermal management device that is capable of providing cooling below an ambient temperature for one or more heat generating components of a circuit substrate.